


Breathe With Me

by kitsunequeen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Claustrophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/pseuds/kitsunequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>For the prompt "We're locked in." </em>
</p><p>------</p><p>“What’s the matter?”</p><p>“What?” Derek asks. “We’re kidnapped. Again.”</p><p>“I know,” Isaac says. “But you’re not normally this… jittery.”</p><p>Derek frowns, and Isaac finally makes an effort to become more aware of his surroundings.</p><p>He blinks a few times, clearing his head as he looks around the room. The very, very tiny room. It’s probably five feet across, and eight feet from end to end, with a bolted door behind Derek.</p><p>“Oh,” Isaac says after a moment, and his voice comes out a lot quieter than he would’ve liked. “We’re locked in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr request, disaac + "We're locked in."

Isaac wakes slowly, head pounding and shoulder aching. Well, whole body aching, really, and his shoulder feeling like someone had gone and shot him. Which, presumably, they had.  

Fucking  _hunters_. It’s always hunters, isn’t it? Well, if it’s not raging monsters demanding to know where the alpha is—and aren’t they always delighted when they find out Satomi, Scott,  _and_  Derek all live in Beacon Hills?—or some backwards do-gooder performing ritualistic human sacrifice to ‘protect’ the town. What better way to protect people then by killing them? It certainly prevents anyone  _else_  from hurting them. Sometimes Isaac really, really hates people.

All of this goes through his mind before he even manages to get his eyes half open, and when he does, it doesn’t exactly help anyone’s case. He’s secured tightly to a chair by rope that’s soaked in something foul-smelling, and Derek is sitting across from him, tied up the same way. Derek’s already awake, and looks a hell of a lot more aware than Isaac feels. Perks of being an alpha, he supposes.

“Hey, Der,” he says, not terribly surprised when his voice comes out slurred. “’Sup?”

Derek smiles at him, and though it’s strained, Isaac appreciates the gesture.

“Deciding exactly how viciously I’m going to tear these guys apart,” Derek says, drumming his fingers against the arm of the chair to which his wrists are secured, like he can’t wait for them to get back here so he can do just that.

“Think we might have to wait for the pack on this one,” Isaac points out. “These ropes have some wolfsbane shit on them, don’t they? Oil or something? I’m feeling pretty weak.”

“They must,” Derek agrees. “But it’s better than electricity. How’s your shoulder?”

“’t’s fine,” Isaac says, turning his head lazily to look at the wound. “Gonna hurt to get it out, but it’s just a regular bullet.”

“Good,” Derek says tightly.

It’s kind of odd, how stressed Derek seems. They’ve been in this position a few times before, give or take a few other members of the pack. When he was first turned, Isaac would’ve been absolutely petrified, but now he’s just somewhat resigned, very tired, and extremely pissed. Still, Allison and Chris had been on the phone with them when the hunters grabbed them, and it hopefully won’t take them too long to trace the call. Besides, the last guy who messed with him and Derek hadn’t gotten off very well, so he knows Derek can handle whatever idiots think they’re ready to take on an alpha this time. Derek’s extremely protective of his pack, but of his boyfriend? Yeah, these guys are going to seriously regret ever messing with either of them.

Still, the way Derek is fidgeting is kind of disturbing…

“What’s the matter?”

“What?” Derek asks. “We’re kidnapped. Again.”

“I know,” Isaac says. “But you’re not normally this… jittery.”

Derek frowns, and Isaac finally makes an effort to become more aware of his surroundings.

He blinks a few times, clearing his head as he looks around the room. The very, very tiny room. It’s probably five feet across, and eight feet from end to end, with a bolted door behind Derek.

“Oh,” Isaac says after a moment, and his voice comes out a lot quieter than he would’ve liked. “We’re locked in.”

“We’re locked in,” Derek agrees carefully. “But we’re going to get out.”

“Yeah, no, I know,” Isaac says quickly, suddenly not feeling nearly as confident. “It’s just, ya know. It’s fine though. I’m fine.”

It’s not like they haven’t been locked in plenty of places before—kidnapping wouldn’t be terribly effective if they weren’t locked up. Just… they’ve never been in a room this small. It’s not even a room, really, now that Isaac is looking at it properly; more like an oversized janitor’s closet with a heavy metal door. Hunters are usually fans of big, dank basements full of pipes and rats, but also with plenty of space. Being tied up normally doesn’t bring back any bad memories, because his fear is more of being stuck in a confined space than of being physically unable to move, but a combination of the two makes everything a lot worse.

“I know you’re fine,” Derek says, and Isaac can’t tell if his heart skipped a beat, because his own is pounding in his ears too hard for him to focus properly. “I’m fine, and you’re fine, and we’re going to be alright.”

“I know,” Isaac says. “I know. I’m fine, you’re fine. It’s fine. Totally fine.”

“Right.”

They’re both silent a few moments, Isaac trying to pretend he’s anywhere but here, and though he’s not looking at him, he’s sure Derek is watching him with concern.

“I guess I know why you were all worried now,” Isaac says, with a laugh that sounds a bit hysterical. “Guess I shouldn’t have asked, huh?”

Derek frowns harder, but his voice is level when he says, “There’s nothing to be worried about. The hunters are going to come back, I’m going to rip their fucking heads off, and then we’re going to go home and watch the Star Wars marathon like Stiles wanted. I’d say we’ll be curled up on the couch in under an hour.”

Isaac just laughs again, and the high-pitched sound definitely wasn’t intentional.

“Isaac,” Derek says. They haven’t had to deal with a situation like this in a long time, but he appreciates Derek trying to distract him, even if it’s not really working. “You’re breathing too fast. Can you try to calm down for me?”

Breathing fast? Funny, Isaac hadn’t even noticed. If you’d asked him, he would’ve said he wasn’t getting nearly  _enough_  air.

“Isaac,” Derek repeats, tone firmer. “Look at me.”

“Derek, I’m fine. It’s cool, I’m not-”

“Isaac. You’re starting to have a panic attack. Look at me.”

Isaac drags his gaze from the floor, and locks eyes with Derek, but it doesn’t calm him like it usually does. Instead he feels like he’s being watched, pinned down, no matter how kind Derek’s gaze is. Still, he keeps his eyes there, if only because he knows he can’t freak out right now. Not here, not while bound, not when there’s no way to stop him.

“Take a deep breath,” Derek says, inhaling deeply. “After me.” He slowly exhales, looking at Isaac expectantly.

Isaac tries to follow his lead, but his breaths are shaky, and he can feel himself starting to tremble as he catches sight of both corners of the room, easily able to be viewed at the same time from this position, and starting to look like they’re shrinking, the walls closing in.

“I can’t, Derek, I-”

“Yes you can,” Derek says, taking another breath and letting it out. “Like that. Just like that. Do it with me, Isaac.”

“I can’t-” Isaac says, voice panicked. “Der, I- I  _can’t_.”

He starts tapping his foot erratically, and can’t make himself stop.  

“Isaac, please-”

“I can’t-” Isaac chokes out, and he knows he’s full-on panicking now, and it won’t be long before he wolfs out. And god, wouldn’t that be great. If the hunters walk in on a feral-looking wolf, practically foaming at the mouth, they wouldn’t hesitate to put him down. And yet, “I  _can’t_ \- I- it’s too small, I can’t- I- Derek, please, I can’t, don’t make me, please don’t,  _Derek_ -”

The last word is practically dragged out of him, and his chest constricts as he starts to hyperventilate, veins filling with ice.

“Isaac, I’m not making you do anything,” Derek says, voice steady, though the words hardly register. “No one is making you do anything. We’re both fine. I promise. You can’t shift right now. Okay? You  _cannot_  shift here.”

“I can’t-” Isaac repeats, and an involuntary whine follows the words. “Please don’t. I won’t- I won’t do it again, I’m sorry, I-” he babbles on, twisting and bucking in his chair, but the chair is firmly secured to the floor, and Isaac to the chair, and even his strength is of no use with the wolfsbane ropes. “Dad, I- please,  _don’t_ , I just-”

“Isaac,” Derek says loudly. “Your father isn’t here. It’s just you and me here. No one is going to hurt you, I swear, okay?”

“No, no, no, n-no, no, I can’t, no, please, I-” he begs of no one, and then his words become slightly distorted as his fangs come down, eyes blazing yellow and claws popping out. “Please, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, no, no, nononononononononono,  _please_.”

“Isaac, don’t do this,” Derek says, practically begging as well at this point. “I know, okay, but I promise you’re safe. Listen to my voice, my heartbeat, my something.”

“Dad!” Isaac says, almost yelling now. “Dad! Please, I-”

He cuts off with a growl this time, throwing himself desperately against the ropes.

“Isaac, listen to me,” Derek says, trying to sound commanding without raising his voice. “You’re going to snap your neck if you keep throwing yourself like that. And if you get free, we still can’t get past the door, but it’s completely  _fine_ , because the Argents are coming, and I bet Scott and Stiles are on their way too. If you get free, you’re going to attack me, and I can’t stop you right now, okay? I need you to calm down. If the hunters hear you, they’re going to come in and hurt you. I can’t watch you get hurt, Isaac, so I need you to calm down now. Alright? I swear to god you’re going to be fine.”

Isaac ignores him entirely, doesn’t even hear him, really, just keeps throwing his weight as hard as he can against his bindings.

“Isaac, please don’t make me roar at you. Isaac? Don’t, okay. Just- please, try to listen to my voice.” That’s the last thing Derek wants it to come down to, alpha-roaring Isaac into stopping. There’s no guarantee it would work, and even if it did, it would force Isaac to submit, to be afraid of Derek, and the worst possible thing he could do when Isaac is so vulnerable is to scare him, to force his dominance on him just like his asshole father. “Isaac, listen to me. Can you hear me?”

“Please, don’t, Dad, Derek, don’t, I’m- I didn’t mean to- I can- can be better, I promise, I can, I can-”

“Isaac!” Derek yells, not in the alpha tone, but loud enough to make Isaac’s attention snap to him for a moment. His eyes are wide and panicky, darting all over the place but continuously going back to Derek, and Derek seizes the opportunity. “Isaac,” he says firmly. “Listen to me. You’re safe. You’re sitting with me. We’re here together. No one is going to hurt us, because I’m not going to let them. Your father isn’t here, and he can’t hurt you. He’s not going to hurt you ever again. Okay?”

Isaac is still breathing much too fast, but his eyes are flickering between gold and blue, so some part of him must be paying at least a little attention, and Derek continues.

“You’re so good. Okay? A good boyfriend, a good beta, a good friend, a good packmate, a good guy. Right? And I love you, okay? I’m not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you. And I would never let anybody else hurt you either.”

Isaac actually nods, though it’s only a short jerk of his chin, but it’s a lot more attention than he was paying Derek before.

“Can you listen to my heartbeat? Can you try to do that for me? Please, Isaac?”

Another quick jut of the head.

“Good. That’s good. Listen to how steady. I love you. I’m not going to hurt you. We’re going to be fine. No one is going to punish you. We’re going to get out of here, because the pack is coming for us. And in the meantime, we’ll figure it out on our own, okay? I’m going to get us out of here. Do you believe me?”

And again.

“Good, Isaac, that’s good. Can you try to calm down? Can you breathe with me? In,” he inhales, “and out.”

He does it over and over, murmuring words of encouragement between breaths till Isaac joins him, breaths too big and tremulous at first, but slowly getting his breathing towards a safer pace till it’s finally, mostly in time with Derek’s. Even so, Derek keeps breathing for a long time, giving Isaac time to regain his composure. Even from a few feet away, Derek can still clearly see he’s shaking.

After what must be ten minutes, Derek finally tries talking again.

“Isaac?”

“I’m sorry,” Isaac says immediately, voice small. “I didn’t mean to-”

“Hey,” Derek interrupts quietly. “Don’t. It’s fine.”

“It’s not,” Isaac says, jerking an arm as it to wipe the tear track off his face before realizing it’s still tied down. “It was stupid. I should be able to control it by now. The wolf, and the panic attacks.”

Derek shakes his head firmly.

“Everyone loses control once in a while. I still have nightmares some nights. Scott does too, and Lydia. Stiles has panic attacks. Your brain doesn’t care that it was a long time ago. Traumatic things are scarring, and they come back when you’re not expecting it. That’s not anybody’s fault except the person who caused it in the first place. And wolfing out? Laura was a born wolf, and I remember she wolfed out on  _prom night_  ten minutes before her date got there, just because her hair hadn’t some out right. Control isn’t always easy, but you brought yourself back, and that’s all that matters.”

Isaac nods, and though he’s still shaking a little, he’s a lot calmer now. For someone who isn’t much of a talker, Derek always seems to know what Isaac needs to hear.

“I love you, Der.”

“I love you, too. Now let’s see if we ca-”

“Hey!” a voice calls, muffled by the door.

“Is that Chris?” Isaac asks.

“Derek! Isaac! You in there?” the person calls again.

Derek nods.

“It’s him,” he says, then calls, “we’re in here, yeah! Did you get them?”

“Tied ‘em up” Chris calls back, and there’s the sound of something heavy slamming into the door a few times, presumably to break the lock, and then the door swings open. “Stilinski’s on his way over, and his son is keeping watch.”

Scott quickly moves past Chris to untie Derek, and Allison goes to Isaac, while Chris shoves a tool back in his belt.

“We have to stop at Deaton’s,” Derek says. “They shot Isaac.”

“Wolfsbane?” Allison asks worriedly, stopping cutting through the ropes for a moment to inspect the wound.

“No,” Isaac says, sounding relieved, and Derek knows it’s not just about the bullet. “But getting it out would be nice.”

Allison smiles sympathetically and slices the last of the ropes.

Derek is there in a second, pulling Isaac up from his chair, and wrapping an arm around his waist as they head out the door.

“I don’t need help walking,” Isaac says, a little embarrassed with the way Chris is watching them. “They shot my shoulder, not my leg.”

“Who says I’m helping  _you_. Maybe I want to hold my boyfriend,” Derek murmurs, squeezing his waist a little tighter. “Besides,” he adds, picking up their pace, “I promised my boyfriend we’d be home in an hour, and I keep my promises.”

Isaac is asleep against Derek’s side by the time the second movie comes on, but they  _do_ make ithome in time for the Star Wars marathon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr at [stilesbansheequeen](http://stilesbansheequeen.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated<3


End file.
